DESCRIPTION: The international Union of Pure and Applied Physics Commission C6 Biological Physics, has sponsored a series of International Symposia on Biological Physics. This proposal is for support for the Third International Symposium for Biological Physics. The title International Biological Physics states clearly the purpose of this meeting: an International gathering of physicists, physical chemists and biologists who wish to probe both the applications that physics has to biology, and what biology can teach us about the physics of complex systems. The third symposium will be broad in scope, reflecting our growing confidence that exciting physics and biology will be found at many different levels of complexity and organization in biological systems. The topics will extend from proteins and nucleic acids to membranes, networks, and cells. The symposium will be unified by the emphasis on the interplay between biology and physics, each learning from the other, and in the close interactions among experiment, theory, and computation. A special emphasis will be placed on attracting women and young scientists to this meeting, and we are requesting from the NIH support money for these people so they may attend.